


Partners

by Riberhus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riberhus/pseuds/Riberhus
Summary: Regrets. Regrets.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I hate me too. So much.

"How do I even begin? Gah fuck. I fucked up, okay? Like I always do. I fucked up big time. Even Jeff knows I done fucked it up. But I'm scared, okay? I'm scared I'm gonna leave you. I don't want you to be alone. So I am doing this so you'd hate me then leave me then find life elsewhere. I just wanna spare you from the pain of death because I know it, Connor. I've been through it. I've dwelt on it for years before you came and helped me out. I don't - I can't do that to you, Connor. I can't be too close to you then leave you like that - God I hope I can tell you this in the morning,"

The words repeated inside Connor's brain over and over as he stared at the damp headstone, memory of the night Hank hugged him in his stasis hoping he isn't aware still crystal clear. Hank had cried in his confession, voice raw and arms tight around him while Connor pretended not to know. He left the next day hoping it'd make the man feel better. But how wrong he was.

A month after he left the force and Hank's house, he received the news of Hank's death through Markus. Markus had been hesitant considering the lieutenant's wishes of not letting Connor know but Markus had been restless and Connor noticed how even Josh and Simon would act like threading on eggshells around him. When he confronted Markus, he'd been easy to give.

And now he's here, touching what he can of Hank, regretting the night he didn't stay. The night he didn't turn around to return the hug.

The night he didn't say anything.

"It's too late now, isn't it?"

-

Markus knew it was going to happen. He would've done the same in his position. So when he went to the cemetery, he had been prepared. Simon only nodded and they started digging.

"What should I put in it?" North asked, hands shaking as she held the block of marble in her hands.

"What Connor would've wanted,"

_Hank Anderson_

_Born:_   
_September 6th, 1985_

_Died:_   
_September 24th, 2040_

  
_Connor Anderson_

_Born:_   
_August 2038_

_Died:_   
_October 30, 2040_

_Partners._


End file.
